Freaky day
by ayamikeage
Summary: 4 crossover: Gundam Wing, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, and Digimon! Teenagers... same school? see what happens! Enjoy!


__

Well, I'm definitely crazy to have written this… they're all around the same age...

Mr. Karwatskis exists… that's exactly how the class is for me and and my friends… s_zza, digitally obsessed . Enjoy…don't own any of the characters…M. Nelson, Mr. Karwatskis… mine

The first bell rang and all, the students ran to their classes. First class was Science with Mr. Karwatskis. All the students piled into the class. Duo and Goten as usual sat in the back of the class where no one noticed them making fun of the teacher. Matt sat in his seat, which was next to his friend Trunks. They were lucky, because the two girls they liked sat in front of them. In front of Trunks sat Hilde and in front of Matt sat Pan. In back of them sat Trowa, Tai and Quatre, who were sitting near the beautiful Mina. Joe and Amy, of course wanted to pay full attention to the whole class, so they sat right in the front. A group of girls, which was made of Mimi, Marron, Serena, and the older Lita sat in the middle of the class. In the corner sat Relena, Sora and Rei. Heero and Wufei sat in the opposite corner, defending their "quarters."

The second bell rang and Mr. Karwatskis rushed into the class. Duo and Goten right away opened their caffeine shop in the back of the class. 

"Girls, Boys settle down! That's enough, that's enough." He said calmly. "Let's start taking down notes now people."

"Boring!" Trunks whispered. 

"Now we are entering the Physics part of our course. Today we will be weighing the masses of gold, metal, 50 different pennies, and we will turn chalk and vinegar into liquid paper.

"Boy this will be interesting!" Tai said over exaggerating.

"Yes indeed! Very interesting, very interesting," the teacher said.

"Hey Duo! I need a coke here," Relena asked politely. 

"Sure!" Duo answered and opened his desk and put out a sign "Duo and Goten's caffeine bar." He handed her coke in a glass and waited to fill up other orders. 

"Now! Stephen Hawkings is a genious, compared today to Newton. His theories are so important. Remember that for your test. Stephen Hawkings said that behind the black hole… you age less, supposedly 20 times less. Remember that!"

" What is he talking about?" Quatre said shaking his head in amazement. 

Pan started laughing and knocking her head on her table. 

"Hey Pan? What's wrong?" Matt said looking at her worried.

" It's so unbelievably funny! He's so boring it's making me laugh!" Pan said laughing.

Amy and Joe were busy taking down notes in the front of the class.

"Hey what do you have?" Joe asked Amy.

"I have only taken down that 9.8 times speed, that's it!" Amy said shaking her head.

Serena was meanwhile balancing her pencil on her nose while dropping some glances at Marron's shopping catalogue. The teacher walked up the aisle to see what she was looking at. 

"What's this?" he asked

"It's a scientific catalogue I bought to help me out in this course, sir," Marron lying.

"This is what everyone should get in this class," lifting the magazine up. Everyone sighed and returned to what they were doing.

"The last thing I need is a guide for this stupid class!" Heero frowned

Mina took out her "sugar" bag, which was full of candy and started to share it with Tai, Quatre and especially Trowa. Lita was getting so nervous in the class with the amount of caffeine she had ordered from Duo, she decided to call up her ex-boyfriends on her cell. 

"Hi, it's Lita. I don't know if you remember me, well I don't remember you. I was thinking that we should get together sometime… He cut me off!" 

Sora started getting bored, and started making paper air plane and shooting it towards Wufei to get noticed by him. 

"Hi Wufei!" she said flirting. 

Across the room Wufei was getting fed up and said, " Stupid weakling!" He took his pen and started throwing spit balls across the room."

"Wow! Way to go Wu-man! Hey Matt, he's started a spit ball fight with those damn asses!" Trunks said rolling his eyes. 

Hilde turned around to Trunks, "Trunks, would you like to come over to my place to help me study?"

"Yes sure!" Trunks said blushing, entering dreamland. 

Rei had started a little fire with a few matches and was now throwing fire balls across the room. 

"Don't hit Wufei! He and I are meant to be together!" Sora said, getting a huge spitball on her nose. "He threw a spitball on me Relena! He loves me!"

"Now students, this is very interesting! Figure out the speed and force of that fireball!" Mr. Karwatkis said. "Who wants to answer the question? You," he said pointing to Goten.

"Me! Well sir, it's so technical it's a wonderful idea!" Goten answered who had no clue what he was talking about. He went back to making Lita's 10th coffee.

Duo went on the floor and started crawling towards Mimi's place to give her a coffee bar. Marron had finished with her catalogue and was taking out another one.

"Hey Marron!" Heero called out, "I dare you to drink that vinegar and chalk mixed up together." He than whispered to Wufei, " Hehehe, I'm getting bored, let's see what happenes!"

Marron looked at the substance which had already formed liquid paper in front of her. She took it and drank it up. She turned green and went back to normal. Duo stood up near Mimi, handing her order.

"So Mimi, Lita what do you think, about just you guys and me… Friday night?" Duo said smiling

Suddenly Marron jumped up and threw the 50 pennies at Duo, making him fall to the ground. 

"Hehheheh," she said, her eyes had widened.

"You girl, sit down!" Mr. Karwatskis said pointing to her. He went back to writing on the board. 

Marron jumped up on the table and looked around. Trowa was playing with his pen. 

"Click click click click click," the pen kept on going

The chalk on the board and a bee fly walking on the window sill, made her go crazy. 

"Ahhhhh, " she screamed shaking her head hopping on one foot out of the class, "The aliens are coming!!!!!!!!!!" Help me, someone help me!" was all they heard her screaming in the hallway.

The teacher turned around, "Where's Merry?"

"Merry Christmas to you too sir!" Tai said starting to laugh and cover up for Marron ( as if he needed it)

Relena looked at her blonde, long hair. She saw all spitballs covering it. "My hair! I'm not beautiful any more," she said taking her mirror out. There was saliva running down her cheek. She started rocking back and forth in her chair singing. 

Quatre looked around the class. Serena's head was flat on the table and she was snoring. Trowa was sleeping too, his head rocking back and forth and starting to lean on Mina's shoulder. 

"Oh My God!!!!!! Trowa is sleeping on me!" She told everyone, pointing to Trowa. "I'm never going to wash this shirt!"

Quatre had taken one of Hilde's eye liner pencils and started drawing a moustache above Trowa's lips. Just after he finished Trowa got up and looked around frantically, " What? What? I didn't kill her!" 

Wufei and Heero looked at the other side of the class. Rei and Sora were trying to get Relena back to sanity. 

Relena was singing, " Ruf ruff, bark bark, sweety dear come back to mommy!" 

"Well Wu-man, we won this battle!" Heero told Wufei. Wufei nodded and looked at Relena.

"Relena to the mental house will save me some trouble with buying her things!" Heero told Wufei. 

"Good night my dear, bark bark, sonnie bono, is not coming back," she screamed reaching a high point, " Bono Sonnie will be back and we will sleep, bark bark! La da di la da do!" 

"What a terrible voice!" Mimi said covering her ears.

The bell rang and everyone woke up and got their things. Relena sat on a chair and pushed herself all the way to the next class, gym.

As soon as everyone entered the gym, their teacher, Mr. Vegeta, came out in a ballerina uniform. 

"Hi de ho boys and girls! Today we're going to learn some ballet steps and something else, I've been waiting for, for many months!" he said handing them the same ballet suits he was wearing. 

"Your father has gone crazy!" Matt whispered to a red Trunks.

"No one will catch me dead wearing that!" Heero said in the boys room. 

"This has no fashion sense at all!" the girls said in the girls room. 

" This is like so passe!" Serena said crying. 

" Mommy don't let Millardo ride the bikey," Relena complained. 

They ended up all wearing ballerina suits and putting up their hair in a bun (even the boys). In the gym, the boys were a burning red color.

"Trowa! You look great in anything!" Mina said flirting.

Duo and Goten were the only ones having fun. Heero and Wufei were ready to kill someone. 

"I have heard that ballet can cut off your blood circulation," said Joe, looking in his notebook. 

"Okay boys and girls, let me see some of that dancing," he started jumping around the gym. "Move it! Or else I'll fail you!"

Everyone started moving. The most enthusiastic students were Relena, Duo and Goten. Relena provided the music as they danced around the room.

"Tell mommy and daddy I'll be back for summerrrrrrrrrrrrr," Relena yelled.

"She had the worst voice I've ever heard!" Matt complained covering his ears. 

"As if you can sing!" Sora yelled at Matt, trying to stick up for her friend. 

"Yes he can sing! He's a great singer!" Pan said smiling, kissing him on his cheek. Matt blushed with her comment and the kiss. 

"North, South, East, West,!" Relena continued, approaching Duo, " Did you ever tell you how much I hateeeeeeee you!!!" 

Quatre started to pray, " Oh please, help these helpless cases!"

"Spread your wings and fly!" the teacher said clapping his hands. "Move your body to the rhythm! Fly like a birdie!"

"Hey Hilde! Would you like to move our lips to the rhythm later on?" Duo said laughing

"I'm sorry Duo, but she's not yours!" Trunks said angrily. 

"I can fly, I can fly!" Relena screamed flapping her arms and hitting Trunks and Trowa.

"Well at least she's getting back to her normal sanity!" Tai said laughing. 

The bell rang and their teacher sighed, "Well we didn't get enough time to do what I wanted… next class we're going to walk over hot rocks heated to 1200 degrees! 

Sora looked at Rei, " I think I'll be sick for that class!" They all got dressed and walked to their next class, Math. 

As soon as they entered, Goten rushed to the board and stole all the chalk.

"Now just maybe, Mr. Peacecraft won't have to teach us!" said Goten, setting his hopes too high. Right away when Millardo Peacecraft entered the room, he told Heero and Rei to get some chalk. He right away started explaining the new topic.

"He's so hot! Those wonderful eyes, and that beautiful long hair. He reminds me of my old boyfriend!" said Lita dreamily.

Amy turned around, " The boy yesterday at the supermarket reminded you of your boy friend also!"

"Sir! Sir!" she said lifting her arm and waving her hand. 

Everyone around her moved their desk away. 

"A little more, and she'll definitely try to kiss him!" Sora said looking at Lita going over the desk. 

" I don't understand sir! Please explain it to me Sir!" Lita yelled.

"And you like that girl?" Tai asked Quatre. 

Millardo looked at Lita. Mina, Mimi, and Serena were holding her down. "I think I'll go look for um… um, Heero and Rei and leave Mr Nelson in charge.

A ninety year old man entered and Millardo left. The old man started to walk to the desk. After he arrived the desk, which was 20 minutes later, he started to tell the students about his " surfing days" how his arm was bitten off by a shark.

"Hey dude… I don't think there was surfing in his days!" Duo said laughing. 

"Look they've made my gundam into an action figure!" Quatre screamed, playing with his toy gundam.

"Hey, it really doesn't look as if his arm was really bitten off," Serena told Lita.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice outside screaming, " I can fly, I can fly!" The next thing they knew, they saw Relena jumping off a building, and a few minutes later, ambulances rushing to the scene. 

Millardo came back with Rei and Heero. " Mr. Nelson, I caught these two kissing in the utility room." 

"I told you I'd kill you if you told the others!" Heero screamed at his teacher. 

"Check the time Duo!" Trowa screamed.

Duo rummaged through his drawers, full of dirty rotten gym socks, and pulled a watch out. 

"Ten seconds!" Goten yelled. 

Each student, with their unique powers ran to Millardo and pinned him to the chalk board. 

"Someone keep the chalk away from him! We'll be dead otherwise!" Rei screamed. 

"Don't hurt him, please!" Lita said crying

Pan grabbed the chalk while Millardo screamed, " Must-give-homework!" 

Amy, Joe, and Serena started counting down, "

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

They all ran out of the class, leaving th class as if a tornado hit it!

__

Yes I'm crazy… I wish my class could be as good as this… no homework… Will Mr. Karwatskis does exist! S_zza, digitally_obsessed, you know him! Yes we have weighed gold, metal and pennied, no exaggeration. Relena's songs… I don't think I got enough sleep that day. I wasn't really in my "hyper" mood, even though I don't know why I wrote it! 

__

Tell me you comment please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
